Spider Silk
by icynovas
Summary: Perhaps he was a little slow on the uptake, but Sephiroth finally realized that Cloud had a fixation with his hair. Oneshot. C/S.


My second contribution for cloud's birthday week 2k14 challenge.

This is like, the second time I ever wrote smut (although the first one was vague enough to not even be considered as such anyway, now that I thought about it). Things you need to know: hair-bondage and Cloud tops (which, despite my lack of interest in stereotypical labels, find the lack of it in fandom disheartening). Also, this fic follows the same verse as _Again and Again and Again _and _Anniversaries_.

* * *

**Spider Silk**

* * *

It started, as all things were with Cloud, simple enough.

For a start, Cloud made off-hand remarks about his hair's length. Then he started stroking it, twining it between his fingers in those brief moments before they parted - moments where Cloud thought Sephiroth was asleep, oblivious to his ministrations. It was only upon noticing Cloud taking a strand of his hair and tugging at it as he rode or fucked him raw that Sephiroth got an idea of what, exactly, was going on.

Perhaps he was a little slow on the uptake, but Sephiroth finally realized, as he stood before Cloud, bare of any clothing, that Cloud had a fixation with his hair — especially noticeable now, when Cloud's eyes only followed the length of it instead of his body.

Snapping out from his daze, Cloud looked up at him before he said, his voice low and laced with heat, "I want to try something…"

Sephiroth was honestly too curious to play coy, so with an amused smile, he gave Cloud the permission to do what he wanted. Whatever it was, he was sure he would find it enjoyable; Cloud's ideas had the tendency to turn out that way.

Taking from the middle of his hair, Cloud crossed two locks across Sephiroth's chest — in such a way that mimicked his coat's straps — joining them at the small of his back with a tight knot, their joint tail brushing against his ass. Cloud placed his hand on Sephiroth's chest, slowly but firmly pushing him back, until his back was pressed against the bed's headboard, Cloud half-straddling, half-hovering over him.

Meeting lidded bright blue eyes with his own, Sephiroth smirked, seeing where this was going, but still willing to see it to the end.

That was how he found himself, locks of hair keeping his wrists tied above his head, and locks wrapped around his ankles, keeping his legs bent and spread.

Cloud had one hand on his right shoulder, the other running fingers under the cross of hair tied around Sephiroth's chest as he took the sight of him. Sephiroth concluded that it must've been an appealing one, if the outlined bulge in Cloud's pants was any indication. "Enjoying yourself?"

"More than I should," Cloud murmured, apparently in one of his stubborn moods where he denied that he wanted him the same way Sephiroth did, his actions defying his words. Those blue eyes of his appeared more lidded, more wanton the more he looked at Sephiroth, all his attention focused on him and him alone. And seeing Cloud in that way, conflicted about which course of action he'd take, made Sephiroth unreasonably aroused as well. For a moment, he wondered if the two of them would work each other out to the edge just like that, untouched.

But then Cloud's mouth was on his, the kiss almost chaste if not for the way Cloud let his tongue slid to briefly — teasingly — stroke his. Before Sephiroth sought to deepen it, Cloud moved from his mouth to his jaw, the trail of his feather kisses moving down and down until he was kissing his abdomen, nuzzling against it for a moment before going down further. And that was when Sephiroth let out a groan, pressing even more against the headboard, for the first time in this night wishing his hands were free — free for his fingers to run through Cloud's hair, free to hold Cloud there to thrust his hips to his mouth until he was spent.

There was _something_ about Cloud sucking him off that got Sephiroth feral. Even that first time — back when Cloud didn't remember living a past life, when his mind wasn't split between two sets of memories — had Sephiroth crying out in sheer pleasure, a pleasure he didn't experience with the many partners he acquired in the repeated lives he lived.

Perhaps it was because he knew Cloud got off on it as well, or the way he did it, all passion and want and challenge and a hint of smugness, his eyes never straying from Sephiroth's face as they told him that he was the one being undone _now_.

Or perhaps it was simply because _Cloud_ was in that position.

This time wasn't any different — was more intense — and while the restraints on his wrists frustrated Sephiroth, the restraints on his ankles made him all the more aroused, for the smallest movement of his legs caused the locks around his ankles to tug. Cloud probably knew very well how much Sephiroth enjoyed his hair to be tugged and played for him to do this.

Just before Sephiroth crossed the edge, the pleasurable heat around his cock was no longer there, and Sephiroth almost glared as he asked, panting harshly, "You're going to make this incredibly annoying, aren't you?"

Cloud gave a rare smirk at that, licking the trace of pre-come from his lips as he asked in return, "What gave you the idea?"

Just when Sephiroth was about to answer, Cloud stripped off his clothes, revealing a nicely-toned, scarred body — although not in the right places.

"No matter how much you stare, Sephiroth, you won't see those past scars. You made sure of it." He couldn't tell if Cloud was upset or amused, for blonde bangs momentarily blocked the view of Cloud's eyes.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Sephiroth smiled, almost cruelly, to which Cloud responded by giving his cock a hard tug — painful enough to be pleasurable — before he sank his teeth on the point where shoulder and neck met. His lube-slicked — when did he find the time? Sephiroth wondered — fingers prepped Sephiroth as his mouth drew blood.

"Bringing back the past, aren't we?" Cloud asked as pulled away, face flushed and voice raw with desire, groaning as he replaced his fingers with something significantly bigger. "You never apologized for it, and I never asked you to beg for _forgiveness_, did I?"

Sephiroth wanted very badly to laugh — because really? Cloud relaying his lines? — but the hot breath on his bruised but already-healing skin, the slow, thorough way Cloud was thrusting against him only got him moaning, for a moment incoherent and unable to answer.

"So why don't you beg now, Sephiroth?" Cloud asked again, slowing his thrusts until they become more like strokes. "_Beg_."

Too impatient and too curious of what Cloud's reaction would be if he did as told, Sephiroth took a moment to calm himself before he said, completely in a purr, "_Please_, Cloud."

Cloud didn't need any further encouragements — perhaps, he was impatient himself — and freed Sephiroth's ankles before resuming his previous pace, using the cross of his hair to drag him forward for a bloody kiss.

Cloud was often rough in his fucking — or was it love-making now? Perhaps because he knew that Sephiroth could handle it, that it was _him_ he was pounding onto the mattress. Sephiroth's heels dug into Cloud's back, pulling him even deeper inside him and thoroughly enjoying the rough treatment. His frustrations about his tied wrists were silenced once one of Cloud's hands was wrapped around his cock, stroking him in sync with his thrusts as the other hand tugged at a handful of his hair.

Soon, the sensations were becoming overwhelming and Sephiroth was so fucking close he could _taste_ it, and judging from Cloud's increasing groans and curses, he felt the same as well.

Sephiroth thrust back at Cloud just as fiercely, and Cloud responded by giving one last tug before they came. They continued kissing and pressing against each other until their bodies couldn't take it, so sensitive that the idea of any further pleasure was painful in its own.

Cloud made sure to untie his wrists before he collapsed on top of him, head buried in the crook of his neck.

They both lay there, in complete silence save for their panting, before Sephiroth broke it. "When did you start feeling this way about my hair?"

"I dunno," Cloud mumbled, in such a way that made Sephiroth wonder if he was about to fall asleep. "It smells good," he continued, sighing contentedly.

"Then I have to thank ShinRa for that at least." Sephiroth mused aloud, more to himself now that he was sure that Cloud was asleep — even if he should've been busy with cleaning up instead.

Running his fingers through Cloud's spikes, Sephiroth decided to enjoy this moment of respite for a while; he could wake Cloud up later.

* * *

Morning came and passed to afternoon, and they were both there, for some reason not engaging in their parting-after-hooking-up-only-to-never-see-each-other-for-months routine.

"Want me to make you stew?" Cloud asked with a yawn.

"Yes. That chicken stew you first made for me tasted lovely." When Cloud stopped and stared at him, Sephiroth wondered if he went too far, but then Cloud nodded, not appearing the slightest bit bothered.

Sephiroth couldn't help but think that something had changed between them in their last few meetings, and whatever that _something_ was, he didn't mind it.

It was a nice change.


End file.
